


Ryan Ross in a Skirt, Shall I Say More?

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Josh/Ryan Sex Collection [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan, Boys in Skirts, D/s, Dom Josh, Dom/sub Undertones, Humilation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Name-Calling, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Established relationship between Ryan Ross and Josh Dun. Ryan puts on a skirt to see how Josh will react - and then the fun begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of Josh/Ryan (Joyan) finished smut works in my notes, so I'm taking the time to post them all. I hope you enjoy, and start shipping this as much as I do :)

It was a normal Saturday. Josh had the day off from his job at the record store, and Ryan was procrastinating his project for class to the last minute. Which meant, tomorrow night he would probably be stressing and up until late, but none of that mattered. At the moment, he was pressed against Josh's side, which was warm and comfy. 

He borrowed his head further into Josh's neck, smiling softly when Josh's fingers began carding through his short brown curls. That's when he remembered the bag tucked in the back of his and Josh's closet. An item that he had bought with Jenna one afternoon to have a laugh. He bit his lip, wondering what Josh would think of them. His eyes trailed up Josh's hard jaw, and over the small bouts of stubble to meet his deep toffee eyes. 

Butterfly's flipped around like acrobats in his stomach as he nervously shifted next to Josh. "Hey babe?" Ryan spoke up, trying his best to keep his voice even. "I'm gonna head in the bedroom. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" 

Josh hummed in response, looking at Ryan shortly, before back at the show they had been watching mindlessly. Ryan didn't want anything to show on his face, as he removed himself from Josh's warm body and got up off the couch. He didn't hyperventilate on his walk to the bedroom, but it was a close call. 

When he got to the bedroom, he opened the closet door softly, making sure to be as quiet as possible, as to not raise any suspicion from Josh. His fingers wrapped over the bright yellow plastic bag, pulling out the item. His eyes trained themselves on the ceiling before he shook his head, putting it on.

It was a short plaid skirt. Black and white, with a strip of red. It fit surprisingly well, fluttering softly over his ass, showing off his mildly tanned skin. It felt awkward to be wearing nothing but a skirt, so as a last minute decision, he snatched Josh's NASA shirt that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

He was about and inch away from walking out the bedroom door, when he decided to take a detour into the bathroom. He dug through the medicine cabinet before his digits closed around a minimal black tube. He carefully applied the blood red lipstick to his lips, making his already feminine featured face impossibly more dainty. It brought out the curl of his eyelashes, and he couldn't help but smirk and pout a bit into the mirror, enjoying the way he looked. He took a deep breath, then walked back out to the living room. 

"Hey," he breathed huskily, leaning against the doorframe. 

Josh flicked his eyes from the TV, and Ryan's heart swooped when he did a double take. "Woah," he spoke, while his eyes traveled up and down Ryan's body hungrily. "C'mere" he said finally, meeting Ryan's eyes. 

Ryan's feet padded against the hardwood floor, until he was directly in front of Josh. Josh took no time, pulling Ryan into his lap, causing him to let out a quiet squeak. Josh's hands wrapped around Ryan's hips, pressing his lips against his ear. "What's the special occasion baby boy?" He asked, his words dripping with obscenity. 

Ryan shivered, his teeth toying with his lip, "wanted to look good for you."

Josh studied him, trailing his finger up Ryan's thigh, until it reached the end of his skirt that was bunched up around his waist due to him sitting in Josh's lap. "Is that all?" He asked. 

"Yes..." Ryan trailed off nervously, "sir," he added, heart thumping. They were crossing into dangerous territory, but from the swelling of his hard on, it definitely was worth it. 

Josh's eyes visibly darkened, a sharp twisted smirk crossing his features. "Hmm," he hummed. "You know, I don't think so." 

He grabbed onto Ryan's hair, "I think," he said before pulling Ryan's head back, so that it was arched, his tendons pulled in sharp relief. Ryan let out a startled noise, that quickly turned into a moan as Josh's mouth moved over the skin of his neck, leaving deep angry purple marks as he went. "You put on the shortest skirt you could find, because you like being a slut." 

Josh released his hands from Ryan's hair, bringing them back to his hips, and rocked them forward. Ryan's mouth opened, as his hips ground down on Josh's. He moaned softly, trying to get relief to his fully hard dick, that was now leaking underneath the skirt. 

Josh thrusted his hips against Ryan's, moaning himself. He brought his thumb up, and let it rub against Ryan's lip, smearing the red lipstick along his cheek. Even though they had barely begun, Ryan couldn't help but get even more turned on by how debauched he must look now. Skirt bunched up around his waist, Josh's shirt falling over his shoulder, showing off the newly forming hickeys - hurting as good as it gets - along his neck. Sweat beginning to trickle on his forehead, and lipstick smeared. He looked like a common whore, and wanted to be fucked like one. 

"Such a pretty little slut," Josh said with a leer, admiring the smeared lipstick. Enjoying how he hadn't even barely touched Ryan, and he was already a mess. Ryan's neck jerked back once more when Josh's pulled his hair. "On your knees, bitch."

Ryan scrambled off Josh's lap in a rush, throwing himself to his knees. He ignored the crack as they made contact with the hardwood floor, he was too busy clumsily trying to undo Josh's fly. Josh chuckled above him. "Eager slut, I see. Can't wait to get my dick in your pretty mouth, huh?"

"Yes sir," Ryan whined breathlessly, "want you, only you." 

"Gonna let me fuck your mouth, baby boy?" 

Ryan nodded, practically wanting to cheer once Josh's pants were unfastened. He tugged them down in a rush, finally seeing Josh's boxers, with his hard-on straining beneath. Ryan looked up at Josh through his lashes, and mouthed at Josh's dick, causing Josh to let out a strangled noise, and thrust his hips up. Josh's fingers tangled into Ryan's hair, and jerked his face up so that his mouth was dragged away from Josh's crotch. 

"Now baby boy, we don't tease. You know what happens when baby boys tease."

Ryan's breath stuttered, before chewing his lip, attempting to look as innocent as possible. "They get punished." 

Josh pulled Ryan back, so his breath was dusting over Josh's dick again. "Now, you're gonna put those pretty lips of yours around my dick. If you're good, maybe I'll let you come." 

Ryan whined, but quickly pulled Josh's dick out of its confines. He admired it for a moment, the dark curled hair of his pubes, and it's red thickness, along with beads of pearly pre-come leaking out the tip. Ryan's mouth watered, and he stuck out his tongue, licking up the length. It was salty, hard, and warm. It tasted like sweat, skin, and another musky taste that was purely Josh. 

His lips wrapped around the head, and he sunk down, enveloping Josh's cock into the warm wetness of his mouth. He flicked his tongue, and concentrated on breathing through his nose. He had tamed his gag reflex long ago, but sometimes it flared up unexpectedly. With that in mind, he sunk even lower, so that his nose brushed against the short curls at the base of Josh's dick. 

Ryan loved this, the tension in Josh's hips before he would let loose, just making sure Ryan was okay first. The weight of it on his tongue, and the sounds Josh was making above him. He pulled off a little bit, sucking Josh's head into his mouth, causing Josh to keen, pulling harshly onto Ryan's hair. So, he sunk lower, eyes watering, mixing the pain and sensations all around him. He didn't even realize how close he was until Josh was pulling him off of him. 

A trail of spit followed him, dribbling onto his chin. "Look at you," Josh breathed, his chest heaving, along with Ryan's. "You just love sucking cock don't you? Biggest whore I know. Won't be satisfied unless there's one in your mouth, and another one fucking you raw, right?" Josh continued, causing Ryan to whimper, grinding desperately on Josh's lap, needing something - any - sort of friction he had to offer. 

"Such a slut. I pull you off my cock and now you're here, rubbing against me like a bitch in heat." Josh groaned. 

"Please," Ryan begged, "please Josh, sir, I need you." 

At his words, a sly grin made its way onto Josh's face. "I got just the thing for you baby boy, wait here."

He laid Ryan down on the couch, before practically jogging into their bedroom. Ryan was mussed up, his hair wild, and stuck to his forehead with sweat. His outfit was twisted, and he probably looked like a porn centerfold laid out on the couch with his red spit-slick lips, and purple-spotted neck. 

Josh came out a few moments later with a bright blue vibrator in his hands, along with a bottle of lube. Josh leaned over the couch, spilling a bit of lube from the bottle onto his hand, of which he rubbed along the length of the toy until it was slick and shiny. "Need any prep baby?" He asked.

Ryan stared at the toy with wide eyes. His dick throbbed under his skirt, "no sir," he croaked. 

Josh grinned wolfishly. "Of course not, you're such a slut, you could probably take an entire football team right now. You'd probably enjoy it too. All those guys ramming into your pretty pink hole. You'd just take it too. You'd whine and squirm, but we all know you love it. You love being a whore."

"Yes," Ryan gasped, squirming on the couch at Josh's words. "I love it, I love being a whore." 

Josh took no time placing the toy at Ryan's entrance. He felt the blunt tip of the vibrator, and then the sharp drag of it pressing into him. A loud moan ripped through his chest at it filling him up. Josh, pressed the button turning it on, and Ryan's hips convulsed automatically. He went to grab onto Josh for leverage, something to ground him. Josh instead grabbed into his wrists, and pressed them against the couch harshly. "Whores don't get to touch," he growled.

"Fuck, Josh, fuck, fuck," Ryan chanted, as he wiggled and writhed. His whole body was thrumming and each continual buzz against his prostate was driving him slowly insane. He had been turned on for so long that it seemed like the only words his body knew were "fuck," "Josh," and "please."

"You gonna come baby boy?" Josh rasped into his ear, biting it slightly. Josh held him down even harder as he fucked himself on the vibrator. 

"Yes, sir, fuck, please-" Ryan screamed, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks over how sensitive he was. "Just wanna come, please sir, let me come." 

Josh chuckled, turning the vibrator up impossibly higher. "If you wanna come so badly baby boy, then just come." 

Ryan didn't need any further permission. With two more thrusts of his hips, he came. He shot out thick ropes of cum that seemed to rock through his entire body. He was so out of it, his eyes didn't open until he felt another wave of warm cum hit his stomach, smearing along the plaid lines of the skirt. Josh brought his own cum covered hand up to Ryan's mouth, who eagerly licked it clean. 

Josh studied Ryan's face for any indicators, making sure he was okay. "I love you." 

Ryan glanced at his wrists, where there were surely going to be purple rings in the morning, and grinned, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck, snuggling to him. He sighed, content. "I love you too."

“So good baby,” Josh reassured. “So pretty, and perfect.”

Ryan hummed in response, snuggling deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my on social media!
> 
> Twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> Tumblr: halseyschemicalromance


End file.
